User talk:Phantom of Ra
You have a new message. Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 02:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 05:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:05, August 6, 2015 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:385696 Join the Choco Hills race and hop Cactus in her kart! Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 16:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Two things to ask: 1. How to create wordbubble? I want to use them. 2. You should make a forum game about battles, since they are quite seperate from "roleplay to the file above you". I will join in. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Legenddemonicderpknight (talk) 20:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC)Dude we need a real help the thread is getting into gravity falls roleplay iust take a look on the thread.Legenddemonicderpknight (talk) 20:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) You know what Phan, I kinda want to see your reaction when check my blog. You could do it or not, it's your choice. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Legenddemonicderpknight (talk) 19:34, November 4, 2015 (UTC)Good news and bad news bad newsi made 11th role play thread and i added the rule no bill cipher guess what someone was trying to break the rule and the series is getting worsee good news i made a new role play thread zombie roleplay called. I made zombie roleplay heres why imp amd boss inator are runing threads boss starts posting rick and morty befor he was postimg bill cipher imp starting to get worser and worser. Legenddemonicderpknight (talk)Welp we need to ban imp from the thread and boss inator too. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 11:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 11:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 11:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Done... ._. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 19:21, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wait, why do u request TULO to close RAFTAY #13? MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Talisman Zombie Hi Phanminhnhat, While your contributions to Talisman Zombie are appreciated, please try to make all of of your edits in one or two revisions in the future. Otherwise, it may be seen as fluff editing. Thanks. 05:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, it's ok. Don't fret over it. I'm just trying to reinforce good habits. 18:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Phan, Molderplz2 still post stuff on RAFTAY #5! What should we do? And hey, why are you and Legend less active on RAFTAY recently? Especially Legend, I haven't seen him for a few days. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Phan, I have to delete the Walkthrough section on the Last Stand I (Pirate Seas) because it doesn't have anything. You just made that section and write "Coming Soon". Dude, be careful on mainspaces. They are NOT like forums. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 06:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Last Stand III (Pirate Seas) doesn't have Seagulls and Barrel Rollers. I know, they appear on the seed selection screen, but they will never show up on the lawn. I played that level. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I will post it tomorrow. BTW, it's weird when Barrel Roller is on the seed selection screen right? MyNameIsMyName (talk) 11:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I guess you're right. My PvZ2C latest version is on Droid4x, but Droid4x broke down so I did the version on Bluestacks (BWB update) instead. And I saw a Seagull came in middle row at Wave 2. I don't know why does this happen, I'm pretty sure when I first played the level, the Seagulls never come. Anyways, are you going to make enemies on 12th BOTU? MyNameIsMyName (talk) 12:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) It ended already... MyNameIsMyName (talk) 14:46, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Request done! Kitty Cat :3 00:57, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me how to unlock Prehistoric Ages in AS? I don't have the game.MyNameIsMyName (talk) 14:16, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what version of PvZ 2 china are you using? The 1.6.7 downloaded from 360 app store, or 1.6.7 from 4399 app store? Vebros (talk) 15:19, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ni hao! It's me, TurtleTroop! Well, the mostrous turtle, Bowser's troop stolen the tree again! Yoshi is aboult to rescue it again! He has brought his friends too! NOPE. Never let them eat a Black Guy, that does not taste good. NOPE. Peppers are Yoshis hated food. TurtleTroop369 (talk) 19:09, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 13:55, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 01:54, February 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: ElementalBabies (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I am a Yellow car who loves to honk everyday. Continue plot twisting of the Plot Twist Game Hai. e u e Your avatar image looks great. lmao. FuhrerFish (talk) 08:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 10:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Phanplease want a plottwist. Continue where the Yoshi said that he will unpoison the melon. someone was hacking in the roleplays. last seen here, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:597997#189